<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Stole Santa? by Myeongluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261101">Who Stole Santa?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr'>Myeongluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Christmas, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Special, Comedy, Gen, Seoho is santa, saving christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Seoho was tucked in bed nicely, resting for the big day ahead or so everyone thought....</p>
<p>When Seoho goes missing all of Santa's helpers go into a panic to find him before Christmas is ruined! Will they be able to find Santa in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Stole Santa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Twas a cold winter night in the north pole. All was calm, all was bright. Santa’s helpers were all busy preparing Christmas gifts while Santa Seoho was getting his rest for the big night... or so everyone thought. </p>
<p>In the darkness of the night a green neon beam lit up the sky. It disappeared within a flash, leaving no trace behind except for a note.</p>
<p>
  <i>We stole Santa Seoho</i>
</p>
<p>“Geonhak can you check on Seoho, we need him in the best condition for Christmas Eve!” Yonghoon called out as he was checking off the items on his checklist. Geonhak nodded as he put down the carrots and headed towards Santa’s quarters. He had been busy making sure all the reindeers were in the top conditions for the long trek they would have to endure.</p>
<p>There was nothing unusual towards his room, the red and white wallpaper was just as smooth as it was yesterday. There were no weird footprints or unusual items. Nothing made Geonhak suspicions arise except for when he was knocking on the door an unusually nervousness grew in the pit of his stomach  as if his 6th sense was playing up.</p>
<p>There was no answer at the door and Geonhak’s patience was thin, he still had to attend to his duties back in the reindeer pen.</p>
<p>“Seoho I’m coming in” Geonhak twisted the door knob and walked in, expecting to see Seoho asleep in the bed. However the bed was empty, the boy nowhere in sight. Geonhak let out a sigh, he knew Seoho liked to play tricks but it was too close to Christmas to mess around.</p>
<p>“Seoho? Stop playing about we have no time” Geonhak looked around the room, Seoho was probably trying to prank him and scare Geonhak by jumping out however Seoho was nowhere in the room, it was completely empty apart from the note laying on top of the bed.</p>
<p>“What the??” Geonhak grabbed the note reading it over. His eyes widened as he realised that this wasn’t Seoho’s writing, it was a whole different type of writing.</p>
<p>“Someone has stolen Seoho??”</p>
<p>“Uhm guys emergency meeting!” Geonhak rang the bell in Seoho’s room that called for meetings. It had only ever been used once in the year 2007 when Keonhee and Youngjo had argued over a toy tractor. Keonhee had tripped over the machine and broke it causing everyone to panic and fix it in time for the big day.</p>
<p>As soon as the bell rang everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the meeting room, wasting no time. The meeting caught everyone off guard as they all barged into the meeting room. Everyone was there except for Santa. It caused alarm bells in Yonghoon, the head elf's mind.</p>
<p>"Okay let's make sure everyone is here" Yonghoon has another checklist this time, with everyone's name on it and their department. He needed to know if anyone else was missing or just Seoho.</p>
<p>"I'll go by department- Christmas cheerleaders" Yonghoon scans down the sheet and then looks in the room. There stands the 3 cheerleaders whose job it is to bring cheer to everyone for the season. Dongmyeong, Keonhee and Harin. </p>
<p>"Reindeer trainers?" Yonghoon counts Youngjo and Geonhak who are in charge of keeping the Reindeers all safe and well. They’re both standing tall in the corner. </p>
<p>"Naughty and Nice sorters" Yonghoon doesn't even have to look as Dongju and Hwanwoong giggle with each other. They're the mischief of the grotto but they hold a very important job, making sure the lists are sorted. </p>
<p>"And lastly Santa's Tinkers" </p>
<p>Yonghoon makes sure Hyungu and Giwook are in the room. They're in charge of the place and make sure everything is going smoothly and is operating well.</p>
<p>"Okay we have everyone except Seoho. Geonhak please explain the situation" Yonghoon sits down, letting Geonhak trade places with him at the head of the table. The younger boy clears his throat, as he begins telling everyone about Seoho being missing with only a note left in his place. </p>
<p>"Are you sure he's gone?" Giwook asks knowing Seoho likes to play pranks on them all.</p>
<p>"Noo he's having a nice dinner, of course he's gone!" Hwanwoong oozes with sarcasm.</p>
<p>"Boys" Youngjo scolds as he gives Hwanwoong a stare that makes him quiet down.</p>
<p>"We only have 2 days till Christmas! What are we going to do?" Dongmyeong gasps. Everyone begins panicking as they discuss amongst themselves.</p>
<p>"Who will send out the presents?" Hyungu questions.</p>
<p>"Who will memorise the list?" Dongju cries out.</p>
<p>"Who will be the symbol of christmas joy?" Keonhee asks. </p>
<p>"Calm down everyone, I'm sure this is just one big joke. We will find Seoho and save Christmas" Yonghoon tries to calm the team but his voice is drowned out amongst the chatter. </p>
<p>“The most logical thing is we look around for him, maybe he hasn’t gotten far yet?” Hyungu suggests. Everyone agrees with him, they all go out and look around the grotto for Seoho.</p>
<p>Youngjo and Geonhak rode the reindeers around the place, it was quicker than searching on foot. However they had no luck, they hoped to have found a trail in the snow but there was nothing except for their own tracks.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do?” Youngjo asks as they reach the ocean. Geonhak shrugged, if Seoho really was gone Christmas would be ruined.</p>
<p>Back in the grotto Dongmyeong and Keonhee were losing their minds, Harin couldn’t control them as they paced around the place in a panic.</p>
<p>“The joy is going down, we need to do something!” Dongmyeong was concerned, it was reaching levels that were dangerously scary at this time of year.</p>
<p>“How can we keep the joy if Santa’s gone!” Keonhee cried out, he had no idea how to handle this situation. The outside world would soon realise the man was missing when no one gets gifts, he couldn’t bear the thought of kids waking up to receive nothing, not even coal.</p>
<p>“Both of you calm down! We need to keep our joy up! Seoho will come back in time, he never lets us down” Harin tries his best to calm his coworkers. </p>
<p>“We need to do something to distract the situation, and maybe lure Seoho back?” Dongmyeong has an idea at Keonhee’s comment, he jumps up from his seat.</p>
<p>“We will make cookies!” Dongmyeong waits for the reaction, both Harin and Keonhee nod in agreement as they rush out to get things to make cookies.</p>
<p>As this was going on Dongju and Hwanwoong were scanning through the lists to search for any hints. </p>
<p>“Nice”</p>
<p>“Naughty but it’s been since 5 years ago so probably not him”</p>
<p>“Nice”</p>
<p>“Shut up Hwanwoong!” Dongju lets his head fall back from the chair as he kicks his feet. They had been going through the lists to see who had moved to naughty, it could help them narrow the suspect list. </p>
<p>“You’re not helpful at all! I’m doing all the work and you’re just watching!” Hwanwoong whines as he drops the list.</p>
<p>“We should ask Keonhee to help us computerise this, doing it like this takes too long” Dongju looks over to see where Keonhee is but he looks busy making cookies with Dongmyeong and Harin so he doesn’t bother them.</p>
<p>“We need to find Seoho soon so get off your butt and help me!” Hwanwoong tips the chair making Dongju hit the floor with a big thump.</p>
<p>“Meanie!” Dongju whines but he picks up a list and scans over it.</p>
<p>All the way at the other end of the grotto Hyungu and Giwook are looking everywhere for anything out of place. They scan the whole building and everything seems perfectly fine which means it’s good there’s no break in but it doesn’t help with the search for Seoho.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do?” Giwook pouts</p>
<p>“Well, we do have plan B-” Hyungu looks over to the boy that just walked in.</p>
<p>“No-” Geonhak knows exactly where he’s going but has no time to run as Hyungu and Giwook pounce on him, taking him into Seoho’s room.</p>
<p>“I am not doing this” Geonhak whines as he’s being pushed and pulled by the two tinkers.</p>
<p>“You have to” Hyungu crosses his arms. Geonhak knows that the hunt for Seoho isn’t looking good and he doesn’t really have another option so he cooperates.</p>
<p>Geonhak walks out of the room, he’s in a red suit with big black boots, a red hat with fluffy white trimmings and a long white beard highlighting his sharp jaw. The boys cheer as they see Geonhak’s transformation.</p>
<p>“Say it!” Giwook claps</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it!” Geonhak protests</p>
<p>“Say it! Say it!” Giwook and Hyungu chant</p>
<p>“Hohoho merry christmas” Geonhak rolls his eyes as he spits out the famous phrase.</p>
<p>Giwook and Hyungu cheer loudly, excited that they have hope to save Christmas.</p>
<p>“Ooh the christmas cheer is increasing!” Harin points at the meter that had suddenly shot up thanks to Hyungu and Giwook.</p>
<p>“Must be our cookies!” Keonhee exclaims with his faced stuffed to the brim with them</p>
<p>“I bet he can fit 15 in his mouth!” Dongju yells over. From where they’re looking at the lists.</p>
<p>“It’s on!” Keonhee grabs the cookies shoving them in his mouth trying to reach 15. Everyone surrounds him amazed as he places the 12th cookie into his mouth.</p>
<p>“He won’t do it” Dongmyeong squeals as he sees Keonhee struggle.</p>
<p>“Wait i think he will” Dongju watches as Keonhee slots  the 15th in, his jaw stuck open thanks to all the cookies</p>
<p>“Incredible” Hwanwoong breathes out, everyone is amazed .</p>
<p>It’s Christmas Eve and the hunt for Seoho has failed miserably, there is no trace of him anywhere. Yonghoon gathers everyone in the meeting room, he’s frowning, evident they can’t find Seoho. They have all searched all over the north pole for him and even asked the penguins if they had seen anything unusual but no one saw a thing.</p>
<p>“What do we do about christmas?” Youngjo asks.</p>
<p>“Geonhak is stepping in” Giwook shoves Geonhak forward, the boy all dressed up ready to go on the sleigh. Everyone burst out in laughter as Geonhak sulks in his red suit.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think Dongmyeong was serious when he told me he saw Geonhak dressed up like that” Dongju giggles.</p>
<p>“We can’t just swap them around, it's not that simple?” Youngjo complains, everyone seems to have lost their senses. Seoho has special santa magic, just because Geonhak is wearing his suit doesn’t turn him into Santa</p>
<p>“In this case it is, we just have to make sure we have enough rope to get him down everyone’s chimneys since he hasn't got the dust Seoho does” Hyungu explains his plan where they all tie the wrapping paper to make a long rope, him and Giwook had already begun but they needed a few more hands to get it done in time.</p>
<p>“What about all the gifts?” Keonhee asks, there’s no way Geonhak could carry all the gifts on the slay. Seoho’s bag had gone missing with him, he never leaves it alone as it’s his main tool. Without the bag there’s no way to carry all the gifts.</p>
<p>“You’re in luck! A few months ago I started working on a portal gun. We can send them through the portals, it’ll take more time but it’s our only way” Giwook smiles proud of his achievement. The room begins to fill with discussion everyone trying to figure out how to navigate Christmas without Santa’s magic. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere a bright green beam shoots down, blinding everyone with its rays. A figure seems to appear from it before the light disappears. </p>
<p>“Seoho!” Dongju runs over to him and wraps him in a big hug.</p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been?” Geonhak wants to yell but he’s glad Seoho is back safe. </p>
<p>“I gave some gifts to the aliens” Seoho shrugs as if it was no big deal. Everyone almost loses their minds at the statement.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyungu can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p>“Yeah they kind of abducted me but I gave them some gifts and now I’m back!”</p>
<p>“with 24 minutes and 46 seconds to spare” Giwook adds, alarming everyone they haven’t got much time to talk. </p>
<p>Everyone rushes out the room and to their respective stations to get everything ready like they do every Christmas eve. </p>
<p>“Nice beard” Seoho chuckles as he laughs at Geonhak in the outfit.</p>
<p>Everyone rushes to get the sleigh ready as Seoho gets himself ready for the long journey. Christmas is saved no thanks to the aliens.</p>
<p>“Seohohoho Merry Christmas everyone!” The sleigh flies in the air and Seoho sets out on his Christmas journey around the world</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a gift for my secret Santa ! I hope she enjoys it !!</p>
<p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>